


baekbunny started a live video

by anthologous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YouTube, baekhyun blushes a lot because of chanyeol, baekhyun is a youtuber and chanyeol is the boyfriend who tags along, honestly when will i ever write angst, just guys being dudes, lapslock, okay basically baekhyun does an ig live and chanyeol interrupts it, screw capitals amirite, there's some cursing which explains the rating, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologous/pseuds/anthologous
Summary: "wow, your viewers really love me.""only for your abs, babe.""baekhyun!"orfamous youtuber baekhyun does a live on instagram and his boyfriend chanyeol decides to join in.chaos and kisses ensue.





	baekbunny started a live video

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fanfic on here and i've been procrastinating about actually publishing this but i finally did it. enjoy chanbaek being cute  
> aLSO this fic is heavily inspired by insideyourmisery's youtuber fic: a day in baekhyun's life  
> that thing is the cutest ever pLEASE READ IT

_**baekbunny started a live video, click here to join now.** _

the camera opened to baekhyun making a weird face and trying not to laugh, his scenery saying he was in the living room. you could tell by the shelves packed with games and a few plants. he had on his favourite pair of glasses and a striped collared long sleeve that was way too big on him, hinting that it didn't belong to him, but to a certain giant.

“hello everybody, a lot of you have been asking for me to do a live so here i am in all of my glory.” he joked, winking before getting embarrassed and laughing after, a small tint of pink on his cheeks. viewers started to flood in and he was silent for a few moments, reading the comments of the arrivers.

he greeted them all, smiling at the sweet messages of “i love you” and “you’re my favourite youtuber”.

“‘baekhyun, your skin is absolutely glowing these days, please do an updated skin care routine!’” he read and immediately smiled widely. “thank you for the compliment @stacy_62, i will most certainly put that on my to-be-filmed schedule.”

he read a few more comments before one popped up that made him narrow his eyes. "what do you mean where's chanyeol? you guys seem to like him more than me." he pouted and huffed cutely, before relenting and calling out. "yeol, the people want to see you!" a few seconds passed before loud footsteps were heard and baekhyun saw something off-camera that made his face break into a smile.

suddenly a tall figure came into the frame and came behind baekhyun, wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

chanyeol looked at the camera with a relaxed smile, pressing a kiss to baekhyun's neck. to hide his embarrassment, baekhyun made a fuss of getting chanyeol to introduce himself.  
“they already know who i am, baby.” he reasoned, letting go of him to sit next to him. 

baekhyun adjusted the camera to show them both while arguing that some new people may be watching and didn't know who he was.  
“fine, if it makes you happy, i'll do it.” chanyeol gave in, wrapping an arm around him as he leant back onto him. the older nodded enthusiastically, making chanyeol smile fondly.

“ay wassup everyone (a giggle from baekhyun). my name is park chanyeol and i'm the man who baekhyun is absolutely infatuated with and i really don't blame him–” baekhyun hit his chest, rolling his eyes at the playful man's antics. chanyeol laughed, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, inducing a blush to appear on the shorter's cheeks. “don't even try to deny it, babe.”

 _ **byunbakery**_ count the amount of times chanyeol makes baekhyun flustered during this live  
_**ymcaisabop**_ chanyeol you’re a nerd who is too obsessed with video games and baekhyun in infatuated with a nerd who is too obsessed with video games and that’s the tea folks  
_**corgibaek.hyun**_ baekhyun’s giggle is the cutest fucking thing in the world i'm sOFT

baekhyun rolled his eyes again before sitting up straight, ignoring chanyeol’s pout at the loss of contact.  
“anyway, i’m at a bit of a loss as what to upload for this next week’s video. i already have the videos filmed, i just need to know which one you guys want to see. so, would you rather see me trying kmart’s makeup or a house tour.” he stayed silent for a few moments, sucking on his bottom lip as he waited for the viewers to reply.

he laughed as he saw a flood of comments saying “HOUSE TOUR PLEASE” and smiled happily. “i guess you’ll be getting a house tour on wednesday.” he winked and leant closer to scroll through the comments, trying to find questions to answer.

chanyeol scrunched up his face at the lack of attention so he abruptly picked up baekhyun with ease. the smaller yelped at the sudden abduction of his seat when he got put back down, this time settled in between chanyeol’s legs. he tilted his head back to peer up at his boyfriend who smiled at him triumphantly, kissing his nose, and then his forehead. baekhyun giggled and blushed when the taller pressed several kisses to his cheek. he was about to replicate the action to his other cheek but baekhyun looked back at the phone that had been capturing the moment.

“baekhyunnie,” chanyeol protested, wrapping a protective arm around his waist. “i was about to kiss your other cheek.” baekhyun laughed but shook his head, hiding his face from chanyeol. “you can’t just make me neglect your other cheek like that, what if it feels lonely.” the younger continued to tease him, peering at his face hidden by his hands, laughing at baekhyun’s whine.

“stop acting like a kid.” baekhyun huffed, pushing chanyeol’s face away from his, trying desperately not to blush for the hundredth time. he didn’t want to look at the comments because he knew that people would be teasing him for how much he was blushing. although, his subscribers aren’t unfamiliar with chanyeol making him turn an embarrassing shade of pink daily, they found it cute.

 _ **quent28**_ how come i can't find a boyfriend like chanyeol! baekhyun stop stealing all the nice gays!  
_**baekislife**_ it's 5am but i can't stop smiling despite how i feel like death, they’re just so cUTE SKDJSKDJSK  
_**bunsbaekhyun**_ oH MY GOD I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ADORABLENESS IM SOBBING IN SINGLE

now comfortably settled in his boyfriend’s arms, he grabbed the phone so he could see what the viewers were saying. he smiled at a few of them, claims of “i love you” and “you’re the cutest” were common to see and chanyeol saw them, feeling proud that so many people have taken time to watch him. as the smaller read and answered questions, he pressed occasional kisses to the top of his head as he scrolled through his own phone, staying quiet.

twenty minutes had passed and a comment says “guys chanyeol’s kissed baek’s head over thirty times now.” and baekhyun grins, shuffling closer into chanyeol’s hold, content when he tightened his hold on the older instinctively.  
“i really want to meet up with this one youtuber, he does really good makeup tutorials.” baekhyun says, looking up at his boyfriend who noticed that he was expecting something from him.

“oh yeah?”  
“mmmm,”  
“what’s his name?”  
“lu han, he never ages as well so that must help with his complexion.” baekhyun pouted and chanyeol chuckled, kissing his head (thirty-three times now).  
“you don’t have to worry about aging yet, babe. you’ve got a few years till thirty.” chanyeol reassured him but he shook his head. “didn’t you know that your skin cells stop regenerating as fast when you turn twenty-five. i’m already dying.” baekhyun wailed, putting on the dramatics for the purpose of entertainment.

“you don’t look a day over twenty, baby.” chanyeol assured him, smiling down at the dramatic man in his arms. “you say that now but wait a few more years and i’ll look like a grape.” baekhyun scowled, crossing his arms and curling into chanyeol more.

glancing at the comments, chanyeol saw that almost all of them were talking about how chanyeol was such boyfriend material and he even saw one that was talking about how they caught a glimpse of his muscle build.

“your fans need to calm down, baek. they’re raving about my abs – not that i blame them – and some of the emojis are questionable.” he laughed maniacally as baekhyun rushed to find them and he scrunched up his nose when he did.

“back off he’s mine.” baekhyun narrowed his eyes, staring into the camera to be intimidating but his tough image crumbled as chanyeol cooed at him.  
“did you just fucking coo at me?” he turned around to stare at his boyfriend who started to laugh, clapping his hands in delight.  
“you’re just so cute.” chanyeol rasped, clinging to him like a koala.  
“i’m not cute and my subscribers are going to tease me now.”

 

///

 

“for the last time, the remake of jumanji will never be better than the original.” baekhyun and chanyeol glared at each other, their stares heavily contrasted with how baekhyun was snuggled into his side and chanyeol had his arms around him, the phone set on the table in front of them, letting all the viewers get to see the whole thing.

“baby, i’m trying to see your point here, i really am. but you’re doing a horrible job in convincing me.” chanyeol sighed exasperatedly, bringing up a hand to stroke his hair absentmindedly as baekhyun went on a rant about how close-minded he is and that he can’t believe he’s dating such a delinquent.

it got to a point where baekhyun ran out of breath, pausing for a moment before launching back in, throwing his hands everywhere like he always does when he wants to be dramatic. chanyeol laughed before shutting him up by pressing his lips to his, seemingly careless that thousands of people were watching them. baekhyun startled but didn’t pull back, he melted into it rather but was still conscious that people were watching so he kept it short.

chanyeol pouted when he pulled away and baekhyun smiled at him, kissing him once more before turning back to the comments. keyboard smashes were all he could see.

“okay, whoever gets the most comments of fans agreeing wins this argument.” baekhyun announced and the younger shrugged, agreeing.

baekhyun turned to the phone after mouthing “you’re going down” to chanyeol and asked with a sickly sweet tone, “people watching, do you agree with me and the right opinion of saying that the remake of jumanji is not better than the original. or do you agree with this dumb yoda-eared idiot, that the remake is somehow better.” he finished and ignored chanyeol’s snickers, waiting for the responses.

his expression grew more and more sour as he saw the comments flooding in. “i’m quitting youtube and quitting life, i have no more faith in humanity.” baekhyun announced, much to chanyeol’s amusement.

“you’re so dramatic.” chanyeol laughed, managing to kiss him on the cheek before baekhyun hit his arm and squirmed away from him. “i am not dramatic, everyone else is dumb.”

“you’re pouting and whining again.” chanyeol reminded him fondly and baekhyun immediately stopped the pout he didn’t even know had taken form.

“awww it’s okay babe, i think you look cute.” his boyfriend cooed and baekhyun rolled his eyes, playing with the oversized shirt. chanyeol smiled wider before going through the comments to see just how many people agreed with him.

“wow, your viewers really love me.” chanyeol teased the smaller who had sneaked back into his arms and rolled his eyes again.

“only for your abs, babe.” baekhyun smirked when chanyeol let out an incoherent noise of offense.

“baekhyun!” he shouted and said man laughed in delight at the expression on his boyfriend’s face.

 _ **bbhiloveyou**_ wow harsh  
_**vlog14ofbbismylife**_ lmao chanyeol you have now created new memes the fandom thanks you  
_**chanbaekisrealz**_ bAEKHYUN YOU’RE SO MEAN BUT SO RIGHT (kidding chanyeol lyy)

chanyeol then moved to the opposite side of the couch that baekhyun was on in retaliation and baekhyun rolled his eyes at his immature behaviour and turned to interact with his fans that his darling boyfriend had stopped him from doing by his distractions.

the minutes passed by and chanyeol tried to occupy his hands as to not let them stray towards the man who was chatting excitedly with his fans, a huge smile on his face. he grabbed toben, the dog that baekhyun would take all of his attention away from him, and pulled him onto his lap, stroking his fur softly. but it wasn’t enough, he wanted to have a different puppy to pet and smother in affection.

so he inched closer and closer to baekhyun until he was beside him again, a stray hand reached out to play with baekhyun’s (chanyeol’s) shirt. poor unsuspecting baekhyun was in the middle of explaining how in fact the “seeds” on strawberries aren’t seeds and that they’re actually the fruit and how he had been lied to his entire life when a kiss was pressed to his cheek before another was placed upon his temple, jawline (several kisses took place there), chin, corner of his mouth, nose, and on his cheek again.

he turned to glare at chanyeol who smiled widely before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “can you not do this right now?” baekhyun requested weakly and chanyeol smiled even wider, shaking his head happily.

he pushed him away and watched as the cuddly giant pouted and huffed. baekhyun was such a weak man, he never had any resolve around chanyeol. he turned to the camera, explained how he had to go and waved goodbye, ignoring the gleeful sounds coming from beside him. he ended the live and turned to chanyeol.

“you could’ve waited–” and not for the second time that day, chanyeol cut him off with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this that means you read till the end and mATE I LOVE YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH SKDJSKDJS  
> okay so i didn't really proofread this very thoroughly i just did it (nike)  
> anyway so yeah that's all, idk if im gonna make more fics with the chanbaek youtuber thing but i may as well since i kind of love this au and there is not enough of these fanfics which makes me mad.  
> yeah i have no social media so like bYE THANKS FOR READING HAVE A GOOD DAY


End file.
